


In the Forest

by 27kb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, I ended up giving up and, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, RPG AU, makign my own content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Because Makoto is not confident with fighting, and Ritsu isn't good with ranged attack spells, the two of them have to take easy quests from the town.These easy tasks hopefully avoid hurting any humans - or anything bigger than them.





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Juju for proof reading this mess and giving me inspiration!!!!!!!  
> +im taking this tag all for myself

Ritsu is lazy. Because as far as it is known, casting spells isn't that hard. But only beings with magic skills know this. He does, of course, and still takes his sweet time to make a move.

  
The forest is decorated with drops of daylight; even if it's so thick and deep, the woods receive a little sun every day. He and Makoto have been walking through the forest for hours now, with not a single hint of getting out from this big Forbidden Forest. It was the right path, since they were trying to get to no other place than the center of it. Makoto was - no matter whose eyes saw - a strong fighter, agile and skilled with swords, especially with the one he had over his right hand that he used to cut the branches open along the way. Ritsu was following, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there, his eyelashes fluttering-eyelids heavy. He really wanted to sleep. But they had a job, even if it was just a simple one, that'd make their next day’s meals and traveling much easier.

Because Makoto is not confident with fighting, and Ritsu isn't good with ranged attack spells, the two of them have to take easy quests from the town. These easy tasks hopefully avoid hurting any humans - or anything bigger than them. The task was simple and straightforward: find the tool a researcher in town had forgotten inside the deep forest, retrieve it, and bring it back to the Inn to get paid for it. The risks were another topic, but they heard that there was nothing but common animals in the Forbidden Forest, and possibly some magical beings that represent no danger whatsoever. And even if they wished so (specially Makoto)- they ended up fighting some wild goblins and giant wasps that immediately attacked Makoto and Ritsu at first sight. Makoto was panting heavily, after cutting the giant wasp in front of him in half. Ritsu merely made a move to look at the bug on the floor convulse and immediately stop moving.

  
"...Ugly thing" Ritsu whispered, not really to anyone, as he continued following Makoto. The blonde actually giggled, like he had just said something cute. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

"I didn't expect one of those."

  
"It could only mean we are getting to the very center..." He trailed off when he saw Makoto's arm, a dense blood trail on his elbow falling to his hand. "You’re hurt." Makoto stopped walking, still with his back to his.

  
"Oh! No wonder it stings..."

  
Now, Ritsu wasn't very happy with this. It was one thing seeing him tired from swinging that -god, he always wondered how- goddamn big sword a lot, but it was another thing to see Makoto get hurt right in front of him. Ritsu, even as a dark-elf, was very good at healing spells. He doesn’t just act for anyone though, only the people he cares for the most. And Makoto was for sure one of them.

  
"Stay still." The black haired dark elf said, and took Makoto's hand in his, making him jump. He stuttered. "W-what is it?" His eyes focused on their linked hands. "Sakuma-kun?"

  
"I'm healing you, dummy." Ritsu didn't need to touch those to heal, but it was a good excuse to use on Makoto, who had no idea. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and focused. "Yuuchan, here, hold my other hand too." He blindly stretched out his other hand, and after a few moments Makoto was holding both of his hands. "Spell, healing." But the warm feeling of Makoto's hand in his only lasted a moment, before Ritsu felt completely cold and his arm stung.

Luckily, it was just for a moment, and when he was ready to open his eyes, the healing spell washed over both of them. Makoto's injury was gone, but the trail of blood was a reminder of what just happened. He didn't know if Makoto felt the difference (probably he did), but neither of them moved or released each other’s hands for a minute or so. Ritsu didn't mind, really. That's what made it all worth it, after all. Spending time with Makoto, no matter what. Ritsu finally opened his eyes, and looked over at Makoto, thinking about how he hadn’t changed since he first met him. He still had his eyes closed, with his face serious but not tense, and his very warm hands holding him. Ritsu leaned forward and put his forehead against his, making Makoto open his eyes.  
His cheeks bloomed pink. "I-Is it done?"

  
He had a very hard time hiding a smile. "You tell me."

  
"W-we should continue-"

  
"Here?"

  
"I-I-I-I mean! O-Our task!"

  
Ritsu sighed. "All right, Yuuchan."

  
-x-

  
He didn't think he had ever seen a dragon so close-up before this moment. Because of this, Ritsu felt less drowsy and grew more alarmed as he watched Makoto step back from it. The dragon certainly couldn't be an adult one; the size of it was way too small. Still, the fact that it was half of Ritsu's size, and breathed fire and had strong fangs wasn't making the situation any better. Makoto raised his sword, standing straight, but Ritsu couldn't see his expression at all. This worried him more. Ritsu couldn't fight for the life of him, so he always tried to team up with someone who would complete the strength he lacked. Unfortunately, even if Ritsu was okay with anything, not everybody liked his way of doing things. He liked to sleep and preferred minimal effort. He wanted everybody to mind their own business and not stick their nose into his. And then, he wanted help. It was hard, but he was lucky to have Makoto now. And he'd do anything for him. "Yuuchan..." Ritsu breathed his name to his back, not releasing eye contact with the dragon. "The tool we’re here for is there, we have to get rid of this thing."

  
"I know." Makoto's voice was raspy and quick. "I--I can't do it." Just as he said this, the dragon, with a deafening shriek, ran towards him. Makoto was frozen, and Ritsu thought he wouldn't move at all, until he swung his sword the quickest Ritsu had ever seen him swing it. The creature fell backwards with an ugly cry, but it wasn't hurt- only disoriented.

  
Ritsu gripped Makoto's back.

  
"Kill it!" But Makoto was shaking.

  
"I'm..." The dragon moved again, charged against him and with a swipe Makoto pushed Ritsu behind him. However, the elf wasn't expecting it, and the full force of the action made him stumble backwards and fall. Ritsu felt dizzy, not used to sudden movements- his palms scraped with rocks. Makoto's voice was harsh. "Run!" Ritsu glared at his back. He had to be kidding if he thought he'd run and leave him alone. He was a healer for fuck's sake! He didn't notice at first, that the dragon was actually looking and moving towards him.

  
"I'm not going anywhere." He grumbled, struggling to get up. He finally saw Makoto's green eyes when he turned around, but he didn't have time to catch the red ones of the dragon charging against him. Ritsu was hit with such strength that he believed a rock, and not an animal actually pushed him. It felt rough and it was not something he was used to. It made him roll on the ground and his body hurt all over. Shit, if he fainted right then, it was going to be bad. His vision got even dizzier, and white orbs were clouding his vision of the dragon. It was looming over him, the awful green skin and fangs dangerously close to his face. He didn't stand a chance. But he only had to touch his pendant to cast - something, anything. He had to give Makoto advantage before passing out...

  
"Ritsu!" He heard a voice so very distant, he wondered where it came from. Then, an ugly scream broke it, and it kept echoing in his head for a moment, before everything stopped. Ritsu could only watch shapes moving around him, everything was blurry. "S,Sakuma-kun? Please I-- What should I do?" Ritsu could see his figure over him, probably lifting him off the ground a little, due the acute pain on his side.

  
"Uf...My pendant…" He said weakly. He felt something cold touch his neck, then disappear. Ritsu raised his arms, it was way more work that he thought it'd be- and clasped his hands around Makoto's, and what he thought was the pendant. Something warm washed over him as the crystal acknowledged his presence. Ritsu tried to focus on the energy it was emitting. For a split second, everything hurt. Hurt so much more than it already did, and he wanted to scream, but wasn't able to. And then... his eyes finally focused again, and the first thing he saw was Makoto's face above his, pale and scared. He still had injuries he wouldn't be able to heal with magic right away, but at least-for the moment and as long he held onto the pendant- he could move. "Oh...Thanks..." He felt Makoto's hands shaking. "Are you hurt?" The blond shook his head; his mouth was a thin line. "I was... so lame..." Ritsu said, as he turned his head and saw a green motionless lump some feet away. But Makoto didn't reply, nor move, and was starting to shake more with each passing second. Ritsu's drowsiness was starting to wear off and he was filling with worry.

  
"Yuuch-"

  
"I was supposed to protect you…w-why can't I do even that right?" A warm drop fell over his clasped hand, followed by more. Makoto bent over him and started to sob.

  
"Yuuchan...Stop it?" Ritsu's soft voice was drowned out by Makoto's crying. The elf released his hands softly and reached for Makoto's face, holding him. "Don't make me use a spell on you" The sword fighter sobbed again. "Spell, stop crying." Ritsu whispered and kissed his forehead. He didn't have such spell, nor knew if it existed. But Makoto's cries started decreasing, and disappearing into long deep sighs. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, and Ritsu kept his lips over his skin the entire time. When he parted from him, Makoto's face was no longer pale, but his eyes were puffy and red.

  
"...Your magic is always so good." He smiled. "Let's take that tool and go back."

  
"Hm." Makoto pulled him up with one hand fairly easily, while holding the tool on his other. They had to hurry up before the sun set. "Yuuchan, you will have to teach me sword fighting sometime."


End file.
